Bolin's Lotus
by AJHoff
Summary: Bolin has found himself in an interesting situation. Be warned, this contains sexual content. One-Shot Korra X Bolin


Bo Lin's Lotus

Bo Lin opened the door to the attic apartment that he and Mako had shared above the Pro Bending Arena. A slew of familiar smells assaulted his nose; the sweet smell of the wood framing and floors, the tangy smell of sweat that was still hanging in the air from the gym below where they had trained, and the smell of something that had apparently rotted after they had left.

He had come here looking for something he had left behind; something that most would believe was inconsequential, but Bo Lin, nonetheless, thought it important. He searched high and low but couldn't seem to find it.

Bo Lin felt a gust of wind followed by falling.

The next thing he knew he was opening his eyes which didn't seem to want to cooperate. He reached to rub his face and found that he could not, for something was restricting his arm; it was cold, it was hard.

"Wha-?" blinking in a panic, he looked to his right arm, then to his left. He saw that he had metal cuffs on both of his wrists, but oddly enough, they weren't attached to anything. It was then that he realized one other thing; he was lying on something soft.

"Oh good! You're awake." He heard a familiar voice say.

Bo Lin looked around as much as he could while lying on his back. He knew the voice, but couldn't figure out what it could want with him. As the thoughts raced through his mind, he could feel something happening down by his waist.

"Now we can start." The voice cooed.

He could feel the owner of the voice crawling over him, slowly caressing his torso on the way up. His blood was on fire and his heart pumped faster and faster. It was at this point that he realized that the blood wasn't only pumping to his face, but to a quickly engorging cock as well.

"K-Korra?" his voice shook, as the face of the voice came into view.

"Hey, Bo Lin," she said with a coy smirk, "I hope you don't mind the cuffs."

She continued, stroking the side of Bo Lin's face. "I know how you have a thing for them." She began to grind against him in a small circular motion.

"What are you talking about?" Bo Lin managed to stammer out, "Who told you abo-?" he paused, "Mako…"

Korra chuckled and began to twist the spit curl in Bo Lin's hair, "Yeah, he spilled the beans. He also told me your other secret."

Bo Lin's face went completely red. "You don't mean?"

Korra nodded, "Mmhm. You're a virgin."

"Nooooooo! Why would he tell you that?! Damn it, Mako!"

"Don't worry, Bo Lin. We're gonna fix that tonight." She winked, punctuating her sentence.

Bo Lin stared in awe; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Avatar? Korra? His friend? She was going to fuck him?

Since the day that Bo Lin had first seen Korra he had wanted her, but was always too shy, too self-conscious to breech the subject, even when they had dated briefly. It never seemed like the right moment and it always seemed like she liked Asami more than him. But now, his dreams were about to be realized. Now, he was finally going to get laid. But wait,

"Bu-but, I thought you were into, ya know, girls?"

Korra laughed aloud, with each laugh causing her to bounce on top of Bo Lin's fully erect member. Wiping a tear from her eye she leaned in close to where he could feel her breath on his ear as she whispered, "I'm bi."

And as the last bit of the word "bi" escaped her lips, she moved her mouth over and kissed Bo Lin.

It was a sensual kiss, so much so that Bo Lin didn't know exactly what he should be doing, but Korra was an excellent Master. Their tongues entwined in what started as a battle and ended more as a dance as Korra put her hands up Bo Lin's tunic. Nervous sweat ran down his face as their lips parted and Korra sat up. She reached for the bottom of her own tunic and with a swift motion, she pulled it over her head, revealing a pair of succulent, gleaming breasts. She rubbed them in a circular motion, looking at Bo Lin and licking her lips. Korra started to grind again atop of him.

"You ready?" she asked Bo Lin as she backed up down his legs.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he watched her pull his pants down.

"Oh ho HO!" she chuckled with wide eyes staring down at the glorious specimen before her, "Yeah, you're ready."

Without hesitation she reached forth and grasped Bo Lin's cock in her hand. It was soft, softer than Bo Lin could have ever imagined. He had always thought that, with all the fighting they were always doing, her hands would have to be rougher than they were at that moment. Regardless, he was in ecstasy.

She began playing with him. She rubbed her hands up and down the length of his member as his hips bucked upwards; Korra was enjoying this.

Before long, Korra stopped and stood up. "You know what, let's do something different." Within seconds, she had pulled her pants off and was stark naked. She walked over and placed herself over Bo Lin's face.

"Uhh, what're you doing?" Bo Lin asked with trepidation.

"You're not the only one that's gonna have fun here, it's my turn. Start eating."

Bo Lin could feel the heat emanating off of Korra's pussy. It was almost comforting. And then he was hit in the face by the liquid that was dripping off of it the small line of hair above it; her cunt was positively drenched.

Korra leaned forward, pushing herself onto Bo Lin's face and so, he started licking.

She giggled as she started toward her own prize.

Bo Lin felt strange warmth that he had never before experienced enveloping his cock. It was pleasant beyond all he had been able to attain before on his own. That feeling plus the taste of Korra's juices was enough to put him in a state of pure arousal and he began attacking Korra's pulsing womanhood with his tongue.

Korra gasped, she was starting to feel the effects of Bo Lin's tongue. "Are you sure you've never done this before?" she asked Bo Lin, skeptically. There was no answer. The pair continued for a while, Korra was contorting, her body started to give in to spasms.

"Alright Bo Lin, it's time."

She turned around and ripped his tunic off, his now gleaming, ripped chest bared before her.

Bo Lin wanted to reach for her, to feel that soft, glistening skin with his own hands, and Korra could see it in his eyes. She wagged her finger and smiled.

Korra positioned her drenched pussy over Bo Lin's engorged cock, and carefully, gently, she lowered herself on top of it, inserting it slowly, but surely, deeper and deeper into her chasm.

She moaned, "It's so big! I can't remember the last time I had one this big!"

Bo Lin felt the tip of his cock hit something, his cock had been sheathed. Finally, he was no longer a virgin.

Korra began to bounce atop her new ride, with each bounce bringing pleasure beyond explanation to Bo Lin and herself. Her moaning was growing ever louder and more frequent as Bo Lin started to reach his peak. Soon enough, he felt something moving inside of him,

"Korra!" He yelled.

But it was too late, Bo Lin emptied himself into Korra as she reached her own climax and collapsed on top of Bo Lin.

The pair panted, covered in sweat, and they basked in the afterglow, sharing kiss after passionate kiss.


End file.
